


金龙和它的黑石碑

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dragon! Ed, M/M, Other, Wizard! Roy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7





	金龙和它的黑石碑

山谷里有一条大金龙，喜欢收集各种各样奇奇怪怪的装饰品，品味非常堪忧。

有一天金龙在自己的收集品里发现了一个异端邪教，是一块很大但是平平无奇的灰不拉几的石头块，这石头一点都不符合金龙的审美，但是就在龙想把它扔掉的时候石头对它说：“且慢！我给你讲个故事，你再决定要不要扔我。”

龙每天都过得很无聊，就说那你讲吧。

石头就开始讲故事：

“很久很久很久以前，人类想要驯化龙族用来打仗，因为龙族不愿意合作就开始屠杀龙，一只小龙在某次屠龙行动里落到了一个人类魔法师手里，那个人是屠龙大军的一份子。但小龙太小了，巴掌还比它大一点，因为母龙挂了所以凶得很。但是就算再凶，它也只能在人类手上留几个不痛不痒的牙印子，人类动了恻隐之心，把小龙藏起来养。养着养着小龙就养大了，长大点的小龙特别皮不听话，有一天溜出去玩被别人发现了，养他的人类被认定是叛徒。人类只好带着龙逃跑，但是追拿他们的人实在太多了，人类在逃跑途中受了重伤，他把龙栖息地的方位告诉了还没成年的龙，叫它赶快躲过去别让追兵发现，然后自己引诱追兵往另一个方向跑。

小龙成年后有能力变成人形了，偷偷跑到城里想找人类，最后发现人类虽然没有死，却被关在大牢，每隔一段时间就会作为邪恶的巫师被拉上街示众。这些犯人里除了养大小龙的魔法师，还有很多其他人，只要被诬陷成巫师、或是被怀疑和龙族打过交道，就都会被这样折磨。一旦有人愿意供出龙的行踪或者栖息地，就可以得到减刑，但里面大部分的人其实连龙的影子都没见过。龙跑到牢里想要救人类，人类告诉它自己本来就已经活不长了，他说服龙把别的囚犯们救了出去，自己留下来把监牢烧毁了同归于尽。”

金龙：“没啦？”

石头：“没啦。”

金龙还是准备把石头丢掉，因为这那个小龙一点本事都没有，连个人类都救不了，简直就是龙族耻辱。

石头：“那你再且慢，我再讲一个你再决定要不要丢我。”

金龙：“反正也是无聊，那你说吧。”

石头又开始巴巴：

“很久很久以前有条龙专门出去抓黑发黑眼的人类的小孩子，抓了也不吃，养一段日子就会放掉。

有一天它准备放掉自己抓的一个胖胖的小孩，但一群人突然找到它，说要用等价的东西赎回它抓的那个小孩。龙就问他们什么等价的东西，人类把一个穿得特别贵气，蒙着眼睛的黑发小孩带出来，告诉它说这是个一样岁数的贵族小孩，自愿来交换自己的兄弟。其实龙一看就知道这个小孩又瞎又瘦，肯定是捡来专门用来当替死鬼的，但反正它抓小孩也不是为了吃，这样也省得自己再找，就答应了。

龙把这个瞎小孩带回巢养了几天，教小孩学魔法施放给龙看。小孩子虽然什么都看不见，但一学就会了，天天给龙放特别好看的烟火。这次龙没有把小孩放回去，小孩也从没说过自己想回家。但是隔了几年，龙巢被人类发现了，原来之前龙放走的一些小孩长大了之后想来杀龙换取丰厚的赏金。因为他们组队偷袭，虽然没有伤害到龙，但龙养的小孩因为看不见被毒箭击中了，龙特别特别生气，但小孩告诉龙让它带着自己逃跑，别去伤害人类。他给了龙一块石碑，告诉龙把石碑随身带着，那样他转世后就可以通过它来找到龙。

龙治不好小孩中的毒，小孩没过几天就死了。”

金龙：“又没啦？”

石头：“又没啦。”

金龙：“那这小孩转世了没？”

石头：“当然转世啦。”

金龙翻了个白眼，没再提把石头丢出去这样的话：“转世之后呢？”

石头得意洋洋地说：

“那我继续讲吧，这可是我的压箱底了。这小孩啊，他转世之后真的找到龙了。这一次人类总算和龙开开心心地在一起过了好几年，龙陆陆续续把自己会的法术都教给人类。

可是几年后人类听说自己家乡打仗了，就告诉龙说他要回去，龙想跟他一起，人类没有同意，因为人类社会还是对龙族充满了贪念，一有任何风吹草动就会想要把龙打败驯养，那些不合作的龙会被用尽办法消灭掉。龙才不管这些，偷偷跟着人类走了。

结果，龙在战场上为了救人类了露馅，虽然帮助人类打了胜仗，但也引发了新一轮对龙的捕猎。他们把人类抓起来作为威胁龙的筹码，龙被关起来了，但龙不愿意听他们的使唤，所以他们用了很多办法伤害这条龙。为了救出龙，人类用了龙教他的法术，但是这也使人类不得不杀死了很多很多他的同族。人类知道，人和龙看来永远无法和平共处，可是只要他的龙还记得自己，它就一定不会甘愿乖乖躲到没有人烟的地方。

这次人类跟着龙一起找了新的栖息地，等到他们安置下来，龙给自己找了个窝，渐渐地开始往窝里堆放自己喜欢的、长得奇奇怪怪的装饰品。有一天人类趁着龙睡觉的时候对它施法抹掉了龙对自己的记忆。因为担心龙又会跑到人类社会引来祸端，人类把自己留给龙的石碑藏到它的收集品下面，施法让自己的精神依附上去，这样人类就可以在这个石碑里永远陪着龙。如果龙又想去人类世界，他还能够及时阻止龙。

但是龙忘记了人类也忘记了石碑，那个石碑一点都不符合龙的喜好，方方正正，边角圆润，表面漆黑光滑，每次龙收拾东西都不会把它挑出来。几年，几十年，几百年过去了，龙过得很好，甚至适应了现代的社会，学会了怎么把自己伪装成普通人到人类社会搜刮自己喜欢的东西，龙的收集品变得越来越多，石碑被埋得越来越深，太多东西压住它，结果最后就被压碎了。”

龙：“又没了？？”

石头：“没了。”

龙：“那石碑碎了人还能转世吗？”

石头：“当然不能了啊，碎了嘛，没有用了。”

龙：“你这个石头怎么这样，讲个故事都不给个好点的结局啊，我还是丢了你吧，没用。”

石头：“我本来就是块无聊的石头，你要我怎么讲出有意思的故事啊？再说这也是别人给我讲的，我这一辈子只听过这一个故事，也只给你这唯一一个听众讲过故事，再多就没了。”

龙：“你吹吧，你在我的宝贝堆里压箱底，谁还能给你讲故事？”

石头：“这你就不知道了，那也是块石头，黑不拉几的虽然破了点，但长得倒是挺整齐。”

龙：“你乱说。我这里才没有这样的石头。”

石头：“这不是废话嘛，它好久前就碎了，你怎么会找得到它呢？你四处看看，我记得这边可能还留着一点点碎片呢。”

龙想嘲笑那块乱吹牛的石头，但石头边上真的有一块蒙着灰尘但又有点泛着黑色的碎片，龙凑近了点，把它抠了出来。

一个瘦瘦的黑发小孩突然闯进龙的记忆里，他穿着一套华贵的衣服，不声不响地朝龙抬眼瞥了过来，那双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，龙知道它们什么都看不见。

龙把讲故事的石头丢了：“你还是到下面去吧，那里来往的人类多，说不定你能听到更多故事，变得有趣一点。”

龙把它所有的收藏品全都慢慢地、一件一件的丢了出来，在里面分拣黑色的碎石。它分了好多年，终于把可以找到的碎片都找出来了。它又花了好多年拼凑它们，但它的石碑无论如何都拼不完整。那确实是一块方方正正，边角圆润，表面光滑闪亮的黑石头，但它磨损得太严重了，有些缺口任凭龙怎样找都找不到。

很多很多年后龙还是无法把它拼完整，每一次它把石头拼起来一些，它的记忆就会回来一点，它想要把石碑拼好，那样就可以用法术把里面的灵魂解放出来，但是那块石碑怎样都拼不好了。龙太伤心了，趴在石碑边上直掉眼泪，它已经很老了，也许再也不能听到它的人类叫它名字的声音了。

龙开始渐渐嗜睡，越睡越久。睡觉的时候，龙会梦到以前的烟火和星空，它有一个喜欢收集猫的兄弟，躲在很远很远的山谷里，因为担心被人类发现，它们很早就断绝了来往。在龙族还很兴旺的时候，如果龙被人类或者同族残杀，它们会像其他生物一样慢慢腐烂，到最后连骨头都不会剩下。但假使一条龙老死了，它就会化作山的一部分，永远和脚下的土地融合在一起。

有一天龙梦见一顿特别特别香的晚餐，有它最喜欢的炖菜和烤肉，它觉得很饿，就醒了。它的脑袋边上不远处有一个小小的火堆，火堆上叉着一块肉，还有一个裹得严严实实的人类正拿着勺子在一个锅子里搅拌。当人类转身去翻动烤架上的肉，就正对上了龙睁开的金色大眼睛。

“哇！”人类被吓了一跳，“那石头真的没骗我！”

龙眨眨眼，“你说什么？”

人类拍拍自己胸口给自己顺顺气，“我在山脚下遇到了块石头，它跟我说这山上有一条龙，好多年前就开始闹脾气，把自己的藏品都丢了，后来还整天伤心地哭，搞得没人敢进这座山。它告诉我说其实那条龙长得金光闪闪的，特别好看，正好我在找一条金色的龙，就想上来碰碰运气。”

“你为什么要找金色的龙？”龙问他。

“嗯……”人类挠了挠脸，“说起来有点不好意思，我从小就梦见一条金色的龙。一开始它小小的，然后我长大了龙也长大了，但所有人都和我说龙是假的，不存在的，我一直不信。在梦里我和那条龙经历了好多好多事情，但我醒来后总记不太清，所以我决定花些时间到处旅游，来找找看龙是不是真的存在。”

“现在你知道龙是真的了，”龙说，“可惜，我快死了，可能好多别的龙也已经死了，所以即使能证明龙是真的也没什么用了，我想你也很难再找到一条金色的龙。”

“你要死了吗？”人类伤心地说，“可是我才找到你，虽然你和我梦里的龙有点不一样，但我觉得你就是它。”

“你梦里的龙叫什么名字？”龙问。

“我不记得了……梦里明明经历了那么多，可我总是想不起来。”人类说，可能因为龙醒了，周围也不再那么寒冷，火堆还在燃着，人类不那么冷了，他摘下围巾，摘掉了帽子，露出了一头短短的黑发，人类的眼睛也是沉沉的黑色，就像龙一直藏在脑袋边上的石碑一样。

“太可惜了，”龙说着打了个哈欠，“你能在这里陪我一会吗？我又有点困了。”

“好啊，”人类说，“我还在准备晚餐，等你睡醒要不要尝尝？我手艺还不错的，虽然准备的量不是很多。”

“好啊。”龙说。

龙睡着了，一会儿之后风雪都停下来了，山也不再轰隆作响，许许多多的花草、树木，蜿蜒着从龙的身上冒了出来，很快龙变成了山的一部分。

一段时间过后人们开始陆陆续续到山里来探险，山脚的石头见到游客开心坏了：“总算来人了，总算来人了，”它喜滋滋地说，“赶快把你们的故事讲给我听听吧，好几百年了，自打龙开始整理家当，我就再也没见过一个人影，它可真是把我骗得好惨啊。”


End file.
